Love Games
by Yukkin-Zola
Summary: No sabían cuando habían empezado, pero debían admitir que era realmente... placentero. Lastima que solo fuera por pasión y no por amor...¿verdad, Haru? ¿crees que se dará cuenta? [MakoHaru unilateral]


**Love Games**

_**(pequeños juegos de amor para intentar enamorar)**_

* * *

¿cuando habían empezado aquellos juegos?

Haruka y Makoto no lo sabían, pero podía asegurar que disfrutaban con aquellos juegos. Sobre todo el delfín.

Quizás fue cuando descubrió a Makoto aquella vez excitado buscando como taparlo, avergonzado. El sabía que lo mejor no era ayudarlo acariciando su miembro erecto, pero quería. Le parecía demasiado largo, pero el ver la cara roja y los gemidos controlados de su amigo, no evito lamerlo como si fuera uno de sus polos, lentamente, torturandolo, escuchando los quejidos de placer de su orca. ¿una declaración de amor? Podía ser, pero estaba ocupado metiendo parte de su miembro en la boca para darle placer. No era experto, era su primera experiencia, pero quería darle placer de la mejor manera. En un momento el castaño con sus manos hizo que Haru lo mirase a la cara para decirle algo importante de una forma entrecortada:

- Haru... esto... tendría que hacerlo quien amo...

- Serán nuestros juegos

Aquella respuesta estaba cargada de decision y mucho dolor ya que era romper su corazón, pero el hecho que Makoto aceptase "esos juegos" por el tamaño de su erección que volvía a la boca de Haru para darle las atenciones que se merecía le daba consuelo. Realmente se había vuelto su dulce favorito. Aquel glorioso momento en el que la esencia de su mejor amigo inundó su boca tardó en llegar, después de insistir y lamer a conciencia su amada piruleta. Como vuelta de favor, Makoto se fijó en que Haru se había excitado y le había devuelto el favor con la misma moneda.

Recordaba con claridad que al día siguiente de aquel "juego", en el recreo, solos, hablaron del tema. Con la mano en el corazón, Makoto le admitió que estaba enamorado de un chico que no era él, no le dijo el nombre, pero por algo aquel juego le parecía mala idea. Con el corazón lleno de celo de aquel momento, le dijo que tampoco sentía nada, que era un simple impulso que realmente le había gustado y quería repetir. Le admitió que también le gusto y gozo con aquello aunque no le pareció justo. Llegaron a la conclusión de que podían seguir con los juegos hasta que uno de ellos tuviese pareja.

Era la única forma que se le ocurría conseguir el corazón de la orca.

Con juegos de amor.

En un principio a Makoto le daba corte, sobre todo adquiría el tono rojo que tanto le ponía a Haruka cuando este se inclinaba a realizarle una mamada, aunque luego iba él y con una maestría adquirida con los helados, inundaba de placer al delfín, dejando que se corriese en su boca. Le había costado convencerlo de pasar a un siguiente plano y perder completamente la virginidad, por fin teniendo autentico sexo. Sabía que Mako lo estaba haciendo sin sentimiento, pura pasión, pero igualmente le llenaba (nunca mejor dicho) de satisfacción. Recordaba cómo su chico orca dejaba atrás su timidez para explorar y marcar el cuerpo del delfín, inexperto, lo intentaba hacer con cuidado pero al final las embestidas fueron casi salvajes que le dejaban loco de placer. Siempre imaginó que su orca en modo orca asesina sería una autentica maquina y no le dejó nada insatisfecho. Y podía decir de una forma orgullosa que había obtenido la virginidad de Makoto.

No terminaron de tener esa sesiones una vez logrado aquel milagro. Lo que pasaba en la bañera se quedaba en la bañera. El único testigo era su figurita de delfín al lado de la orca, pegaban sus hocicos como si fuera un beso dulce, inocente y hermoso, mientras ellos mezclaban su sudor en el agua, cambiando besos salvajes con caricias fuertes y movimientos que hacían el agua desbordarse. A Haru nada le gustaba más que sexo en la bañera: entre las piernas de Makoto notar sus manos como tocaba su miembro erecto bajo el agua era tener sus dos amores al mismo tiempo. NO tenía palabras cuando lo penetraba sin cuidado, era gloria pura.

Pensó en hablar en serio de sus sentimientos, pero no podía. Se formaba un nudo en su garganta y no le dejaba. Quizás era porque si llegaba a abrir la boca, todos esos "juegos" acabarían y la orca se sentiría tan avergonzado que incluso rechazaría su amistad. Porque él había dejado claro desde el primer momento que amaba a otro. Además, era como aprovecharse de él.

Que asco daba el amor.

* * *

_Iepale!_

_Este One-shot no se si nacio de la canción de Lady Gaga o de una paranoia mayor con unas imagenes de Tumblr mezcladas con ganas de "Limones"..._

_bueno, si a esto se le puede llamar siquiera Limon... _

_me plantee una segunda parte, pero no tengo ni idea de final feliz o triste, a si que, complete se queda_

_espero no haber sido cancer~_


End file.
